Digital multimedia capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless communication devices, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, digital media players, and the like. Digital multimedia devices may implement video coding techniques, such as MPEG-2, ITU-H.263, MPEG-4, or ITU-H.264/MPEG-4 Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), to transmit and receive or store and retrieve digital video data more efficiently. Video encoding techniques may perform video compression via spatial and temporal prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences.
In video encoding, compression often includes spatial prediction, motion estimation and motion compensation. Intra-coding relies on spatial prediction and transform coding, such as discrete cosine transform (DCT) coding, to reduce or remove spatial redundancy between video blocks within a given video frame. Inter-coding relies on temporal prediction and transform coding to reduce or remove temporal redundancy between video blocks of successive video frames of a video sequence. Intra-coded frames (“I-frames”) are often used as random access points as well as references for the inter-coding of other frames. I-frames, however, typically exhibit less compression than other frames. The term I-units may refer to I-frames, I-slices or other independently decodable portions of an I-frame.
For inter-coding, a video encoder performs motion estimation to track the movement of matching video blocks between two or more adjacent frames or other coded units, such as slices of frames. Inter-coded frames may comprise predictive frames (“P-frames”), which may include blocks predicted from a previous frame, and bi-directional predictive frames (“B-frames”), which may include blocks predicted from a previous frame and a subsequent frame of a video sequence. The terms P-frames and B-frames are somewhat historic in the sense that early coding techniques limited prediction in specific directions. Newer coding formats and standards may not limit the prediction direction of P-frames or B-frames. Thus, the term “bi-directional” now refers to prediction based on two or more lists of reference data regardless of the temporal relationship of such reference data relative to the data being coded.
Consistent with newer video standards such as ITU H.264, for example, bi-directional prediction may be based on two different lists which do not necessarily need to have data that resides temporally before and after the current video block. In other words, B-video blocks may be predicted from two lists of data, which may correspond to data from two previous frames, two subsequent frames, or one previous frame and one subsequent frame. In contrast, uni-directional prediction refers to prediction of P-video blocks based on one list, i.e., one data structure, which may correspond to one predictive frame, e.g., one previous frame or one subsequent frame. B-frames and P-frames may be more generally referred to as P-units and B-units. P-units and B-units may also be realized in smaller coded units, such as slices of frames or portions of frames. B-units may include B-video blocks, P-video blocks or I-video blocks. P-units may include P-video blocks or I-video blocks. I-units may include only I-video blocks.
For P- and B-video blocks, motion estimation generates motion vectors, which indicate the displacement of the video blocks relative to corresponding prediction video blocks in predictive reference frame(s) or other coded units. Motion compensation uses the motion vectors to generate prediction video blocks from the predictive reference frame(s) or other coded units. After motion compensation, a residual video block is formed by subtracting the prediction video block from the original video block to be coded. The video encoder usually applies transform, quantization and entropy coding processes to further reduce the bit rate associated with communication of the residual block. I-and P-units are commonly used to define reference blocks for the inter-coding of P- and B-units.